


FIC: A Mother's Love - Much

by jagnikjen



Series: A Mother's Love [3]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: A Mother's Love - Much

**A Mother’s Love - Much**

I stroked my son's wispy blond hair, the one thing he inherited from his da. “Who loves you most in the whole wide world, Muchy?”

Large blue eyes looked at me, the love in them shining so bright it hurt. He smiled and said, “You do, mummy.”

“That's right. More than the sun, moon, and stars.”

Much was the sweetest, most loving child I ever could have hoped for.

“Who loves _you_ most in the whole wide world, mummy?” he asked.

“Hmm… I dunno know, Much, who?”

He jumped up and wound his arms around my neck. “I do, mummy!”

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
